My First
by JenaLeeMac
Summary: This is another of Jamie's stories. (sorry bout and glichies Getting over streep and I have bad comp)


My First By Jamie  
  
My First By Jamie.   
Chapter 1 "Come on Jeff, please don't!!", Jaime pleaded while stepping away from the muscular man who was attempting to throw her in the pool. Jeff wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she had to laugh. "Oh, so you think its funny?" he asked, lunging at her. Jaime quickly jumped away, narrowingly missing falling into the pool. She ran to the other side of the deck. It was a hot summers day and Jaime had been outside sun bathing, when her neighbours son, and her best friend, Jeff Hardy, came over to cause trouble. "This would be a lot easier on my body if you'd just stand still while I throw you in!", he joked. Jaime laughed and shouted "Never!". The two continued to run around the backyard yelling and laughing. Matt Hardy was in the kitchen of the house he shared with his dad. He was watching his younger brother chase the blond twenty-two year old beauty around the pool. A smile crossed his lips as he watched her dodge Jeff's attempts to throw her in the water. Matt studied her from afar, as he had so many times in the past. She was about 5"9, with long slender legs. She had a bright pink bathing suit on, a two piece that showed off her flat stomach, and revealed a little more of her small, firm breasts, then usual. She had her blond hair tied up, and her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Matt sighed as he watched her. He had been attracted to her since the day she moved in 5 years ago, but had never revealed his feelings for her to anyone. She was still a child when she arrived with her parents, who had since moved and she remained here, in Cameron. Matt knew that if he admitted to anyone that he had a crush on her, they would have told him to forget it. She was 5 years younger than him. But, now she was a woman, and Matt had grown used to keeping how he felt about her inside. "Maybe one of these days I'll tell her", he thought to himself. "Matt?", his dad called from the basement. "Ya dad?", Matt replied. "Can you take these boxes back over to Jaime and tell her thanks?" Gil asked. "Sure, no problem", Matt replied, taking the boxes next door.   
Chapter 2 Jeff had finally managed to corner Jaime. He pulled off his white tank top and walked towards her. "God Jeff!!Put that back on! I may go blind!", Jaime teased as she sheilded her face. "I'll have you know I was the WWF Intercontinental Champion!" he said flexing his muscles. "Ya, for what was it Jeffie, 6 days?", Matt asked from behind. Jaime burst out laughing and Jeff pretended to pout. "Sweetie, Dad asked me to bring these boxes back, where do you want them?", Matt asked. "Anywhere your psycho brother can't get them wet is fine", she said smiling. Matt returned the smile and placed them near the back door. "What is this, pick on Jeff day?", Jeff asked crossing his arms over his chest. Jaime took pity on him and walked up to hug him. "Aww, come here Jeffie, you know I'm just kidding", she said wrapping her arms around his neck. A sly smile crossed Jeff's face. "Gotcha", he said throwing her into the pool laughing. Even Matt had to laugh. She had walked right into that one. Both brothers walked to the edge of the pool to help Jaime out, who was giving Jeff the death glare. "Awww come on, I was just playing with ya", he said grabbing her right hand, while Matt took the left. With one firm tug, both brothers flew over Jaime's head into the pool. She smiled as she got out, feeling vindicated. She headed over to her chair to retrieve her towel, only to hear the guys cursing and accusing her of being unfair. "Why'd ya through me in?", Matt whined pulling himself out of the pool. "Cuz you didn't help me when Rainbow Brite threw me in!", Jaime exclaimed. "But you looked so cute fighting him off, I could't!", Matt told her with a sexy smile. Jaime stuck her tongue out at him.   
Chapter 3 The three lay in the sun for most of the afternoon, enjoying the heat. "Jaime, you better not lay in the sun too much longer, your gonna burn", Matt warned her after awhile. "Thanks mom", she said sarcastically, rolling from her back over on to her stomach. "When was the last time you put sunscreen on?", Matt asked her. "Yesterday", she said with a smile. Matt shook his head. She had definetly been hanging around his brother too much. Matt was about to offer to put some lotion on her back, when Jeff grabbed the bottle off the table and walked over to Jaime. He straddled her butt, and squirted some lotion onto his hands. "Hey, get off of me you cow!", she said jokingly. Jeff began massaging the lotion into her back. "Whoa! You have a stressful week or something?", Jeff asked, kneading the muscles in her back. "You have no idea", she muttered, groaning at his touch. "What was that?", Jeff asked. "Nothing", she replied quickly. The truth is, she did have a rough week. She had been told to take the rest of the week off, after what happened. Matt looked on and couldn't help but be jealous. He wanted to be the one to relieve her stress. He wanted to massage her back, her shoulders, her slender neck. Matt wanted to kiss her shoulder blades and whisper-, Matt was brought back to reality by Jaime exclaiming "I am NOT taking my top off!" "Jesus, relax, I just thought it would be easier to rub your back!", Jeff retorted. Jaime sighed. "I'm sorry Jeff, I didn't mean to freak out", she told him. "You ok?", Jeff asked concerned. She flashed him a smile and nodded. Jeff untied the back of her bathing suit and continued his work. Matt could not stop staring at her. She was breathtaking. He was glad he had his sunglasses on, so she wouldn't know he was staring.   
Chapter 4 Jaime continued to lay on her stomach as Jeff rubbed her back. He had incredible hands, and knew how to use them. She turned her head, and her attention became focused on the older Hardy brother. He was sitting in a chair in the shade of a large picnic umbrella. She studied his physical appearance for the millionth time. There was something about him that sent a shiver down her spine. His dark, handsome looks, his muscular body, they all added to his physcial beauty, but she loved what was inside more. Matt was a gentle, sweet, generous, caring man. Jaime had been attracted to him for years, but she knew she would never tell him. She was too shy. Christ, he probably thought, along with half the town, that she was dating Jeff. Sure they were affectionate and flirted with one another, but there was no romance between the two. "Like Matt would ever be interested in me anyways", she thought to herself. "He wouldn't want someone like me." Jeff finished Jaime's massage and retied her bikini top. "There see, I was a perfect gentleman", Jeff said with a smile. Jaime turned over and sat up with a smile. "You always are", she told him kissing him on the cheek. "Damn, if I only tied it a little looser, maybe we could have seen some skin", he kidded, pulling Jaime onto his lap and wrapping his arms around he. "You wouldn't have seen much, there's no much here", she said still smiling, referring to her small breasts. "Awww, I love you just the way you are! All natural!" Jeff said giving her a loud, wet kiss on the cheek. "Love me now, cuz as soon as I win a million bucks, I'm gettin' a boob job!", Jaime said standing up to grab her shirt off the table next to Matt. "I'll still love you then, but after you get 'em done, I REALLY wanna see 'em!!" Jeff yelled jumping back into the pool. Jaime smiled and shook her head as she pulled the shirt over her head. Matt watched as the cotton shirt was lowered over her tanned stomach. He wanted to pull her closer to him and kiss every inch of her abdomen. Matt felt her hands rest gently on his shoulders. "You ok?", she asked him softly. "Ya, I'm fine", he replied somewhat unconvincingly. She began to rub his shoulders, nad they both felt a tingling inside their bodies. Matt was having difficulty concentrating as the bulge in his shorts had begun to grow as result of her touch. They sat in silence as she rubbed his shoulders. Jeff got out of the pool and dried off. The sun was going down and they were all getting hungry. "You guys wanna stay for dinner?", Jaime asked, not wanting to be alone. "I think I'm gonna go home. Me and Shane are going out looking for chicks", Jeff said with a smile. "You are so romantic Jeff", Jaime said dryly. Matt laughed. "Can I take a raincheck?", he asked kissing her forehead. "Anytime", she replied with a smile. Jeff quickly kissed her on the lips, said goodbye to Matt, and was off.   
Chapter 5 Matt and Jaime stood up, and she picked up Jeff's clothes that he left behind. "I don't know how your brother ever remembers where he's going. He leaves half of his stuff behind wherever he goes", Jaime said smiling. "I wonder the same thing myself", Matt replied. "You must remind him a hundred times a day to do stuff", she said. "Yup, I do, but he dosent usually listen", Matt said. They were silent for a moment. Both trying to think of an excuse for Matt to stay. "Well, I guess I'll go too", Matt said, turning to walk back home. Jaime walked over to Matt, and gently took his hand. Matt stopped to turn and look at her. "You know, that offer for dinner still stands", Jaime said softly. Matt smiled at her. She looked so innocent. Matt had always been attracted to this part of her. It was like she had a child-like quality. "Hey, you said you had a rough week, don't you want some peace and quiet?", Matt asked her. "No, I'd rather be with you", she said softly, not looking at him. She could feel the stress she had been dealing with all week coming to a head. Matt was so happy that she wanted to be alone with him, and not Jeff. "Let me go change and shower, then I'll come back ok?", he asked, lifting her chin so she would have to look at him. What he saw broke his heart. Her beautiful blue eyes had filled with tears. "Baby, what's wrong?", he asked, placing his hands on the sides of her face. She tried to smile and tell him it was nothing, but she couldn't lie. Not to Matt. Jaime broke down crying, and Matt held her. He stroked her hair, and assured her it would be ok. "Oh Matt, I'm sorry, I'm such a baby", she said wiping her tears away. Matt smiled at her. "You know that's not true. You want to talk about it?", he asked her. Jaime thought about it. "Ya, but not now, ok Mattie?"she said. "Whenever your ready, just let me know", he told her. Jaime put her arms around his waist and hugged him. He held her for what seemed like forever. "Why don't I pick up something for dinner, instead of you cooking?", Matt asked her. "What, you don't like my cooking?", she said laughing through her tears. Matt smiled and said, "I love your cooking, but I don't want to inconvience you". "God I want him", Jaime thought, looking into his brown eyes. "Why don't you get a movie, and I'll make something easy?", she offered. "You've got a deal", he said. "Give me an hour, ok?", Jaime asked "I'll see you then", Matt said, walking back to his house. Jaime watched him leave and sighed, knowing she'd never have a chance with him.   
Chapter 6 Exactly one hour later the door opened, and Matt came in with his arms full. "I said to get a movie, not the whole store!", Jaime joked, helping him with all of the bags. "What did you buy?", she asked him. "Only the essentials", Matt replied. "Liquor, chocolate, ice cream, and", he said pulling something out from behind him, "flowers for you", he said sweetly. "Oh Matt, they're beautiful", Jaime said smelling the sweet fragrance of the flowers. "Not as beautiful as you", he thought. "Mmmmmm, what smells so good?", Matt asked, putting the ice cream away, and making a drink for each of them. "Lasagna, caesar salad and garlic bread", Jaime said getting two plates and putting food on them. "I told you not to put too much trouble into this!", Matt said giving her a drink. "Thanks, but this was the easiest dinner I've ever made", she replied taking a sip. "How so?", Matt asked curiously. "Well, I made a few lasagnas a couple of weeks ago and froze them, so I took it out, popped it in the oven, the salad was one of theose packaged deals where you just stir in the dressing, and the garlic bread just needed to go in the oven for 10 minutes", Jaime said with a smile. "I'm impressed", he said. "You want any help?", Matt asked. "No, I've got it, you sit down and relax", she commanded. Matt sat on the chair and watched. Jaime had taken a shower, as her hair was still slightly damp. She had tied it up with a clip, and was wearing her pyjamas, which she had worn in front of him hundreds of times, but what she failed to realize is how sexy she looked in them. Tonight she was wearing a short white tank top, that was tight to her body, and a pair of lavender stripped bottoms that sat just below her hips. Over dinner they spoke about Matt and Jeff's careers in the WWF. Every time Matt tried to ask her about her job, she would change the subject. Matt knew how much she loved he job, and always told himself and Jeff about the kids she worked with. Matt started to think that whatever was bothering her had to do with her job.   
Chapter 7 When they were finished, Matt cleared the table and began loading the dishwasher while Jaime wrapped up the leftovers. "You sure you don't want to take some home?", she asked. "I live next door, I'll stop by if I'm hungry", he said laughing. "You better eat it soon, if not, Jeff will eat it tomorrow", she said smiling. "Very true", Matt said, knowing his brother's stomach was a bottomless pit. "You ready for the movie?", Jaime asked. "Sure lets go", Matt answered, walking into the living room. Jaime sat on the couch as Matt went to put the movie on. He was wearing a pair of Adidas pants and a white tshirt. "God, he's trying to torture me", she thought. Matt put the movie in and sat next to her on the sofa. Jaime turned off the lights, so the only light was from a few lit candles and the TV. She rested her head on Matt's shoulder. "We should do this again", Jaime said, hoping he would agree. "Definetly", he replied, stroking her hair. He pulled her onto his lap, and gently rubbed her back throughout the entire movie. When the movie was over, Jaime slowly sat up. "Mattie?", she said quietly. "What is it?", he asked, hoping she would tell him what was bothering her. "I want to tell you now", she whispered. Matt looked straight into her eyes to show she had his full attention. "When I was at work Tuesday night, one of the kids stopped breathing", she pausesd for a moment and took a breath. Matt felt his heart sink, he knew how much she loved those kids. He noticed her hands were shaking, so he took them in his own, and gently rubbed his fingers over hers. "I found her first, but I didn't know how long it had been since she stopped breathing. I started doing CPR while the other staff called for an ambulance, but I couldn't get her to breath", she choked out through tears. Matt pulled her into his chest and held her as she cried. He kissed her head. "You know its not your fault, right?", he asked her softly. "Matt, I know, but I FEEL like it is....I should have been paying more attention to her, I should have checked her sooner, I should..." she was cut off by Matt. "You can't do this to yourself honey. I know that you did everything you could to save her....you've said it yourself a hundred times, you work with kids that have serious mental and physical disabilites, that are medically fragile....they could go at any time. This is not your fault", Matt told her, taking her face in his hands. Matt wanted to take away her pain. He held her until she calmed down. "It's getting late sweetie, I should let you go to sleep." he said. Matt stood up, not wanting to leave her. As he walked to the door she stopped him. "Matt?", she called. "Ya?", he replied. "Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?", she asked shyly. How was he gonna be able to get through this??   
Chapter 8 Matt sighed. She was so innocent and sweet. Matt looked into her pleading eyes. A familiar thought crossed threw his mind. Matt had always wondered if she was still a virgin. When they met she was, thanks to a game of truth or dare late one night. But, now that she was a woman, he wasn't sure. He always wanted to be her first. Matt wanted to show her how a man should love a woman. How he loved he. Now, she wanted him to stay with her in her bedroom. "God is torturing me", he thought. "Of course sweetie, I'll stay till you fall asleep, ok?", he told her. Jaime went to kiss Matt on the nose, and at the same time, he bent down to kiss her forehead. They both ended up missing, and instead their lips met in a gentle, sweet kiss. Jaime pulled back in shock and Matt apologized. She traced her fingers over his lips, as he watched her. Something came over Matt, and he could't take it anymore. He kissed her again, this time it was intentional. When she didn't resist, he opened his mouth so his tongue could find hers. She moaned softly into his mouth, encouraging him to continue. When the kiss ended, they were both breathless. "I've wanted to do that for so long", he confessed, his voice barely above a whisper. Jaime looked surprised, but then a faint smile crossed her lips. "So have I", she whispered. Matt arched an eyebrow. "Why didn't you say anything?", he asked, taking her hand in his. "Why didn't you?", she asked him. "I didn't think you were interested in me", he told her honestly. "I thought the same of you", she told him. They looked at one another smiling, before Jaime captured Matt in another kiss. Their hands gently carassed each others body. "Her skin feels like silk", Matt thought. He picked her up, and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.   
Chapter 9 Matt gently laid Jaime on the bed, and crawled on top of her. He started placing soft kisses on her throat and shoulders, but suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry", he whispered, sitting up. "What's the matter?", Jaime asked quietly, putting her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I've just wanted you for so long, since the day you moved in, that I'm rushing things", Matt said. "Matt, I didn't ask you to stop", Jaime whispered. "I've wanted you since that day too", she told him. "I don't want you to stop. I need you to spend the night with me. I want you to spend the night with me.", she told him. Matt turned around and faced her. "Are you sure?", he asked. "I can prove it to you", she whispered. Jaime knelt on the bed in front of him, and slowly lifted the tank top over her head. "Make love to me Matt", she whispered looking into his eyes. Matt looked at the angel in front of him. He needed to know this is what she wanted. He had waited years for this, and refused to go any further if she had any doubts. "Baby, are you sure?", he asked her, carassing her face. "I've never been more sure of anything", she replied. Matt smiled at her before capturing her lips with his own. Everything felt so right. He lowered her back down on the bed and continued kissing her body. Matt's mouth had found its way to her breasts. He began licking and sucking her nipples until they became hard. Matt could hear Jaime's gasps and very soft moans, which urged him on. Her eyes were closed and her head was titled back, causing her back to arch slightly. Matt placed a gentle kiss between her breasts and asked her if she was alright. Her blue eyes opened and she nodded, so Matt continued. He kissed his way down to her stomach, like he had wanted to earlier, and reached the waistband of her pants. He gently lifted her hips, and slid the bottoms off, and threw them onto the floor. Matt was on his knees in between her legs. He took a look at her, and knew he was in love. Matt crept over her body, and noticed she had begun to tremble. "You know we can stop, right?", he told her, taking her hand and kissing it. "Mattie, I don't want to stop, but...", she trailed off, lowering her head. Matt lifted her chin. "But what, love?", he asked. "I'm really scared", she confessed, biting her lip nervously. Matt gave her a reassuring smile. "Can you tell me why your scared?", he asked, again wondering if she was in fact still a virgin. "I'm scared I'll disappoint you", Jaime whispered. "You could never disappoint me. We just need to trust each other. Can I tell you something?", Matt asked her. "Anything", she said. "I'm scared too. I'm afraid that if we do this, and you aren't 100% positive about it, you might regret it, and I don't want that. I also don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me if we do this, I have to know your sure", he told her, kissing her forehead. Jaime closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This is what she wanted, to make love to Matthew.   
Chapter 10 "I want to make love to you", she said kissing his lips. Matt could feel her body relax underneath his. Her hands were pulling his shirt up his body, and he helped her pull it off, and threw it on the floor. "Jaime, can I ask you something?", Matt whispered. "Of course baby", she said while touching his chest with his fingertips. "Have you ever slept with anyone before?", he asked nervously. She stopped touching him, and looked at his face. "Yes", she whispered. Matt looked somewhat surprised, and she noticed. "Just once, a few years ago",she said. Matt placed a finger over her mouth. "You don't need to explain it to me", he told her. "Did you love him?", Matt asked. Jaime shook her head no. "We were both drunk. I don't really even remember it", she told him quietly. "It was at that party you and Jeff had when you won the tag titles the first time. Matt smiled at the memory. "I remember hat you wore that night", he said. "I also remember you being quite tipsy",he joked. "Hey, you and Shane were both really drunk that night, and you guys got pretty close..."Matt stopped suddenly. "It was Shane wasnt it?", he asked her softly. Jaime nodded her head. He was stunned. "I always wanted to be your first", he confessed. Jaime smiled at him. "You will be", she told him. Matt gave her a quizzicle look. "You will be the first man I love to make love to me", she told him. Matt smiled at her, knowing it was true. Matt resumed his position between her legs. He slowyly pulled down her panties, and began kissing her inner thighs. While he was kissing one thigh, he gently stroked the other, consciously ignoring her most sensitive area. When she had relaxed, Matt slowly kissed his way over to her pussy. Her scent was intoxicating. Matt began gently sucking on her clit. She gasped at the sensation he was creating. He continued to lick her pussy and suck her clit until he could feel she was about to cum. "Matt, I.." she cried. Matt stopped , and slowly placed 2 fingers inside her. He knew she was wet enough, but he wanted to pleasure her. She deserved it. "Cum for me baby", he said softly, pumping his fingers in and out of her wet pussy. Jaime's back was arched from the pleasure she felt. In her wildest fantasies involving Matt, she could never have imagined it would be like this. "Matt please, I need you", she pleaded. Matt obliged and removed his fingers. He stood up and took off his pants and boxers. His cock was already hard, thanks to her beautiful body. Matt took his spot between her legs, and very slowly he entered her. Matt tried to be gentle, knowing that she had only had sex once before, quite some time ago. She winced from the pain, and bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't cry. Her body tensed, and Matt could feel it. "Baby, try and relax, it'll just take a minute to adjust, ok?" he told her. As she adjusted to him, Matt took the opportunity to tell her how beautiful she looked, and how he truly felt. "Jaime, I think I'm in love with you", he confessed. She smiled at him, as he bent down to kiss her. "I love you too", she whispered. Matt began slowly pumping his hips, she was so tight! "God baby!!", he told her. "You feel so good", he groaned. Jaime relaxed more as the minutes went on, and Matt continued to thrust his hips in and out of her. "Oh Matt!", she moaned. Their bodies were dampened with sweat, and Matt knew he was about to cum. As if she could read his thoughts, Jaime whispered "Matt I'm gonna...." she stopped and he could feel her walls tightening areound his cock. She moaned, and her body tensed as the orgasm shot through it. As soon as Matt felt her tightening, he couldn't hold it any longer, and spilled his seed into her with a groan. Both of them were panting, their foreheads touching. "I love you", he whispered, kissing her forehead. Matt pulled himself out of her, and laid beside her on the bed. She smiled up at him, tracing his jaw with her finger. "I love you too", she said. Matt pulled her close to him, so her head rested on his chest. Matt stroked her hair until he thought she was asleep. As he closed his eyes, Matt heard her say "Thank you for being my first."   
Chapter 11 The next morning, Jeff woke up early. He thought about the previous nights events. He had gone out to the bar with Shane, and had a horrible time. All the girls there wanted to with him because he was Jeff Hardy, a wrestler in the WWF. Why couldn't he find someone who liked him for who he really was? Jeff looked around his room, and saw a picture of himself and Jaime. He smiled, remembering the night it was taken. He and Matt had just won the tag titles for the first time, and they had thrown a party when they got home. Someone had taken the picture as Jeff picked her up and kissed her hello on the lips. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were a couple. Even Jeff was confused at times by his feelings for her. Jaime was his best friend, but sometimes he thought about what it would be like if they were more than friends. She was beautiful, understanding, smart, loving, and compassionate, plus she had legs that went on forever, he thought with a smile. Jeff got up out of bed, and took a shower, to get the smell of smoke off of him. When he was dressed he went down to the kitchen in search of food, but found none. "Maybe I'll call Jaime and see if she wants to go out for breakfast", he thought. He dialed her number as he let Liger outside, but there was no answer. A smile crept over his face as he decided she was probably still asleep. Jeff whistled for the dog to come back in, and grabbed his keys and wallet, as he went out the door to go wake Jaime up. The sun shone brightly into Jaime's bedroom. She stirred in her sleep, and tried to move, but there was something weighing her down. She slowly opened her eyes, and realized that Matt was still holding her. She couldn't believe that they had made love. She smiled at the memory and rolled over. Matt stirred and mumbled "It's not time to get up yet, is it?" Jaime smiled and whispered no. Matt snuggled in behind her, and nuzzled her neck before they both fell back asleep. Jeff pulled into her driveway, and saw his dad working in the garden. "Hi Dad", he called. "Mornin Jeff", he replied. "Did Matt sleep at your house last night?", Gil asked his youngest son. "No, why?", Jeff asked walking towards him. "Oh, maybe he got up early and went somewhere", his dad said. "I didn't hear him come in last night, and he's not in his room now", Gil said, not really sounding too concerned. "I'm gonna see if Jaime's up and convince her to go out for breakfast with me", Jeff told his dad. "Ok son, have fun and be careful", Gild said. "I always am", Jeff replied with an evil grin. Gil shook his head as Jeff ran towards Jaime's back door. It was locked, so he knocked, but no one answered. He took out the key she gave him, and put it in the lock.   
Her house was silent, so Jeff assumed she was still asleep. Jeff loved to watch Jaime sleep. She always seemed to have a smile on her face, and she just seemed happy. He loved it when she was happy. Jeff wondered what had been bothering her yesterday, as he jogged up the stairs and saw that her bedroom door was closed. Jeff listened for a minute, to make sure she wasn't getting dressed, even though he wouldn't have minded seeing her naked! He slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. Jeff took a step into the room, and then stopped dead in his tracks. Jaime was in bed alright, with his brother! His first reaction was to drag Matt out of bed, and beat the shit out of him. Jeff knew that Jaime had only slept with one person before, Shane, and they were both too drunk to remember it. Jeff was so upset that Matt would take advantage of her, he had to leave. As he walked out of the room and closed the door, he leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. "That should be me in bed with her", he thought, as he walked downstairs and out the door. Jeff stormed out of Jaime's house, and began swearing. "Son of a bitch!! How could he do this to her?", he yelle to no one in particular. "Jeff, what's the matter?", Gil asked running up to his youngest son. Jeff laughed bitterly. "Don't worry about where Matt is dad. Your right, he didn't come home last night. He was too busy screwing my best friend!", he shouted, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Jeffrey!", his father barked. "I didn't raise you to speak like that!" Jeff hung his head, knowing it was uncalled for. "Sorry dad", he mumbled. "I can't believe you would disrespect Jaime and your brother like that", Gil scolded. Jeff walked over and leaned on his car. His dad was right. "What happened son?", Gil asked in a softer tone. Jeff wasn't planning on telling his dad everything, but he did. He told him how he sometimes thinks he wants more from her than friendship, and how he went to wake her up and surprise her with breakfast, but found her in bed with Matt. Gil was silent for a minute, and then spoke. "Matt really cares about her Jeff", he said. Jeff looked at him wide eyed. "And I don't?", he asked defensively. Gil looked at him sternly. "You know that's not what I meant", he told Jeff. "Matt's had feelings for Jaime for as long as I can remember", Gil went on. "He's never told anyone, including me, but I can see it in his eyes. He stands and watches her at the kitchen window for hours. He always calls me when you boys are on the road to check on her. You can see it in his eyes Jeff. He really cares about her", Gil said. He patted Jeff on the shoulder, and left him to think. Jeff got in his car and drove home. He needed to be alone.   
Matt awoke a few hours later with his arm still around Jaime's waist. He propped himself up on his elbow, and looked at the angel that lay peacefully next to him. She had a smile on her face as she slept. There was a white sheet covering her beautiful body, and nothing else. After last night, he didn't care if he ever saw her dressed again! She always complained that her breasts were too small, but he thought they were perfect. Matt smiled at the memory of kissing them. "Morning", he heard her whisper. "Hi", Matt said coming back to earth. "What are you thinking about?", she asked smiling. Matt blushed a little. "Just thinking about what happened last night", he said. "Why were you thinking about it?", Jaime asked, sounding a little nervous. Matt looked at her so intently, a shiver ran down her spine. "I was thinking about it because it was the most incredible night of my life", Matt told her kissing her forehead. Jaime let out a sigh of relief. "I was afraid you were gonna say that my body repulsed you, and it was the biggest mistake of your life", Jaime confessed. Matt laughed. "Actually, before you woke up, I decided that you should never wear clothes again", Matt said with a sexy smile. This time it was Jaime's turn to blush. The two lay in bed for a little while longer. Matt was holding her, trying not to think about the fact that he and Jeff had to leave again tomorrow. "I don't want this to end", Jaime said, gently stroking Matt's chest. "Me neither", he confessed. "I should probably go before dad calls the police looking for me", Matt said. Jaime giggled. "Hey, what's so funny?", Matt asked gently tickling her sides. "I can just see the bulletin '27 year old male who stil lives with dad didn't return home last night. The missing male was later found naked in bed with next door neighbour!" Matt raised his eyebrows at her while she continued to laugh. Matt slid on top of her, and continued tickling her until she begged for mercy. Matt pinned her arms over her head, and bent down to kiss her. Her mouth was like a drug, he needed it. He pulled away breathlessly. "I really should go", he whispered. Jaime brushed a few curls behind his ear, and nodded. "Will you come over later?", she asked shyly. Matt smiled at her. "Of course I will", he told her. They kissed once more and Matt reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. Jaime watched him, not able to take her eyes off of him. "I'll see you later", he told her, and kissed her head. As Matt walked out of the house, he could't wipe the smile off his face.   
Matt awoke a few hours later with his arm still around Jaime's waist. He propped himself up on his elbow, and looked at the angel that lay peacefully next to him. She had a smile on her face as she slept. There was a white sheet covering her beautiful body, and nothing else. After last night, he didn't care if he ever saw her dressed again! She always complained that her breasts were too small, but he thought they were perfect. Matt smiled at the memory of kissing them. "Morning", he heard her whisper. "Hi", Matt said coming back to earth. "What are you thinking about?", she asked smiling. Matt blushed a little. "Just thinking about what happened last night", he said. "Why were you thinking about it?", Jaime asked, sounding a little nervous. Matt looked at her so intently, a shiver ran down her spine. "I was thinking about it because it was the most incredible night of my life", Matt told her kissing her forehead. Jaime let out a sigh of relief. "I was afraid you were gonna say that my body repulsed you, and it was the biggest mistake of your life", Jaime confessed. Matt laughed. "Actually, before you woke up, I decided that you should never wear clothes again", Matt said with a sexy smile. This time it was Jaime's turn to blush. The two lay in bed for a little while longer. Matt was holding her, trying not to think about the fact that he and Jeff had to leave again tomorrow. "I don't want this to end", Jaime said, gently stroking Matt's chest. "Me neither", he confessed. "I should probably go before dad calls the police looking for me", Matt said. Jaime giggled. "Hey, what's so funny?", Matt asked gently tickling her sides. "I can just see the bulletin '27 year old male who stil lives with dad didn't return home last night. The missing male was later found naked in bed with next door neighbour!" Matt raised his eyebrows at her while she continued to laugh. Matt slid on top of her, and continued tickling her until she begged for mercy. Matt pinned her arms over her head, and bent down to kiss her. Her mouth was like a drug, he needed it. He pulled away breathlessly. "I really should go", he whispered. Jaime brushed a few curls behind his ear, and nodded. "Will you come over later?", she asked shyly. Matt smiled at her. "Of course I will", he told her. They kissed once more and Matt reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. Jaime watched him, not able to take her eyes off of him. "I'll see you later", he told her, and kissed her head. As Matt walked out of the house, he could't wipe the smile off his face.   
Jaime lay back down on her bed. She had her head resting on the pillow Matt had slept on. She inhaled his scent that lingered on the pillow case. She could not believe that she hd finally told Matt how she felt. It was like a weight had been lifted off her chest. She sighed and smiled. There was a picture of Jeff and herself on the table next to the bed. She started to worry about him. Jaime dialed Jeff's number again, and again the machine picked up. She decided to get dressed and go over to his house, just to make sure he was okay. Jaime decided to jog over to Jeff's, so she threw on a baby tshirt, and a pair of jogging pants. She put two clips in her hair to keep it off of her face. She went downstairs, and flew out the front door, plowing right into Matt!! "Whoa!! Where's the fire?", he asked, steadying her so she wouldn't fall. "Oh shit!! Sorry! I was just going to run over to Jeff's to check on him", Jaime told him. Matt raised an eyebrow at her. "Since when do you jog? Or exercise for that matter?", he joked. Jaime smiled. "Since I've got a lot of stress in m body, and I figure that pounding the pavement might help me release some of it", she told him. Matt gave her a sexy smile, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "You know, I can think of a few ways to help you reduce your stress", he told her, as he started kissing her neck. Jaime closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feeling. "Matt?", she asked. "Hmmm?", was his response, as he moved his hands slowly up her shirt. "Matt, I really gotta go check on Jeff", she said laughing. Matt lifted his head and gave her a sweet smile. "Ok, but my offer still stands", he told her. "I may just take you up on that", Jaime said. Matt's lips brushed over hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "If I drive you over to Jeff's house, you'll get there sooner, which means you can come back just as quickly, and we can finish what we started last night", Matt told her when their kiss ended. "You could wait here for me", she told him, still breathless from the kiss. "I'd rather drive you", Matt told her. "I promise I won't be long", she told him, slowly pulling away from him. "Hurry", he told her, giving her a final kiss goodbye. Jaime left, and began jogging to her best friends house.   
Chapter 16 Jaime jogged over to Jeff's, nearly passing out along the way! "Whew, remind me to never think about doing this again", she thought. She put her key in the lock of his front door, and burst inside. Jeff was sitting on the couch when she blew in, gasping for air. "What's the matter?", Jeff asked her, running up to her. Jaime was doubled over, huffing and puffing. Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist, and helped her over to the couch. She was still completely out of breath. Jeff sat on the edge of the coffee table as Jaime tried to regain her breath. He grabbed her tiny hands in his, giving her a concerned look. "What's wrong?", he asked her, kissing her hands. "I ran", she panted. "Why did you run? Where are you running?" Jeff asked. "I got worried when you didn't call me back", she started, taking a much needed breath, "so I wanted to check on you". Jaime stopped again. Her body felt like jello. Never in her wildest dreams would she believe she was this out of shape. "So you ran?", Jeff asked confused. "Since I've had a crappy week, I figured if I took a jog, it might help relieve some of my stress",she explained, trying to lift her head off the back of the couch. "Did it help?", Jeff asked with a slight smile. Jaime returned his smile and said "I feel like crap!". Both of them laughed, and Jaime gave up trying to sit, so she stretched out on the couch. Jeff sat at her feet and stretched her legs out over his lap. "I think I'm mad at you", Jaime told him after a few minutes. "And why are you mad at me?", Jeff asked with an amused look on his face. "It's your fault that my body feels like mush",she told him, lifting her head up off the pillow it had rested on. "Oh really?", he asked. "Why is it my fault?". "Because your dad told Matt that you came to see my this morning, but something came up and you raced off. After Matt told me, I tried calling you a thousand times, leaving you thousands of messages, but you never returned my calls. So, I had to lug my out of shape ass out of bed, and run over here, only to find you perfectly fine. So yes, Jeff Hardy, I am mad at you!", she told him.   
Chapter 17 Jeff's mind went back to the sight he had witnessed earlier. Jaime, lying naked in his brother's arms. "Well, I guess dad found Matt", Jeff said in a slightly snotty voice. Jaime sat up, but left her legs on Jeff's lap. She looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean, 'found Matt", she asked him softly. Jeff was too upset to beat around the bush. "When I came to take you out this morning, dad told me that Matt didn't come home last night", Jeff started. Jaime could feel the blush creep into her cheeks. "He didn't seem to concerned, so I didn't give it a second thought. Dad went back to his gardening, and I went into your house." Jeff told her. He opened his mouth to continue, but Jaime stopped him. "You saw us, didn't you?", she whispered, her head hanging down. Jeff sighed and said yes. He put his arm around her, and pulled her onto his chest. "I love you", Jeff told her. Jaime smiled and lifted her head. "I love you too", she told him. Jeff took a deep breath and said "No, I mean I really love you. I am in love with you I guess I always have been." Jaime stared at him, too stunned to speak. "I wanted to tell you this morning over breakfast, but when I found you in bed with Matt, I couldn't take it, I had to leave", he told her. Jaime continued to stare at him. "I'm sure I'm digging myself into a hole here, but there isn't a thing about you that I don't love. You mesmerize me. Whenever I think you can't get any more perfect than you already are, you do something that totally amazes me. We always joke that we're gonna have to get married because no one else can stand to be with us, and I always just assumed that would happen. I want to marry you. I want you to be the mother of my children. This whole town thinks I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but they think your an angel, and so do I. You are the only one who can control me. You are the only one I want to control me. I would do anything you asked of me. I would quit wrestling today if you wanted me to. I would do anything for you sweet angel." At the end of his speech, Jaime was crying. "Baby, I'm sorry", he said, wiping the tears away. "Why didn't you tell me?", she asked. "I didn't realize it until today", he told her honestly. Jeff kised her forehead, and looked deep into her eyes. In the five years that they had know each other, they had never kissed. Jeff leaned in, his lips gently touched hers.   
Jeff slowly opened his mouth, gently parting Jaime's lips. Her mouth opened slightly, and he took this as confirmation to continue. Jeff's tongue slid into her mouth, looking for hers, but Jaime pulled away. "I'm sorry, I can't", she whispered. In that instant, Jeff knew she didn't feel the same way about him. "It's because of Matt, right?", he asked. Jaime nodded yes. "Jeff I've been in love with him for years", she confessed. Jeff looked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?", he asked. She sighed and layed her head against the couch. "I don't know sweetie. I always figured nothing would ever come of my crush on him. I didn't say anything to anyone. Matt has always been the guy I wanted. I always assumed he thought of me like his little sister.", Jaime told him, taking his hand. "Well, if he thinks of you like a sister, would the two of you did last night is illegal in most states", Jeff said with a smile. Jaime laughed, as Jeff pulled her in close to him. "If I had only figured out yesterday morning that I was in love with you, maybe things would be different today", Jeff said, kissing her head. "Maybe", she replied. "I hope he makes you happy", Jeff said softly, looking into her blue eyes. Jaime smiled. "He does Jeff, he really does", she said. He knew he had to be happy for them. Matt would treat her well, and respect her. He wouldn't cheat on her like some of the assholes she'd dated before. "Are you ok with this?", Jaime asked concerned. "If Matt is who makes you happy, I'm ok with it. But, if he ever does anything to hurt you, I swear to God, I'll kill him", Jeff told her. Jaime smiled at him and gave him a fast kiss. "Thanks baby", she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Jef held her, and although he was sad she didn't feel the same way, he knew that Matt was who she wanted.   
Jeff drove Jaime home a little later, after teasing her endlessly about how out of shape she was. He pulled into her driveway and Jaime asked if he was going to stay for awhile. Jeff figured that he had better get used to seeing her with Matt. "Ya, I'll come in, but I've gotta go talk to dad first", he said, turning the car off. "Ok, come over when your done", she said, giving him a smile as she got out of the car. Jeff knew he needed to apologize to his dad for his behaviour earlier. Jaime went into her house, and found Matt asleep on her couch. She smiled at the sight of him. She walked over to where he lay, and sat beside him, watching him. Jaime took one of his hands into her own. In just a few short hours, Matt had made all of her dreams come true. She raised his hand to her lips and gently kissed it. "I could get used to waking up like this", Matt said softly. Jaime smiled at him, and let go of his hand. "Me too", she replied. Matt sat up and pulled Jaime onto his lap. "Everything ok with Jeff?", he asked. "Yeah", she said quietly. "Then why do you seem so sad?", Matt asked, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Jaime sighed. "You leave in the morning, don't you?", she asked. Matt nodded. He knew this would be the hardest part, leaving her. "I've always hated it when you guys leave, but now it'll be even harder", she told him, snuggling even closer to him. "I know. I was thinking the same thing earlier.", Matt said. "I already miss you, and you haven't even left yet", Jaime said, trying to force a smile. "Do you think we can make this work Matt?", she asked, sounding worried. "Are you willing to try?", he asked her. "You know I'm home for maybe 2 days a week, some weeks not at all. But, if you think you can try, I know I will", Matt told her. She had always hated the fact that Matt and Jeff were gone so much, but she also knew and accepted that this was their dream. "I want to try", she told him. "I want to be with you, every chance I can get", she told him. Matt smiled at her. "I want to be with you too", Matt said, holding her close.   
For the rest of the day, Matt and Jaime were never more than an arms length apart. Jeff stopped in and discussed with Matt what time they would leave the next morning, but he didn't stay. He did tell Matt that he was happy for him, but warned him that if he hurt Jaime, he would kill him. Matt promised Jeff he would never hurt her. Jaime walked Jeff out to his car. "You sure you don't want to stay?", she asked him, grabbing his hand. Jeff smiled at her. "I'm sure", he said. "I could kick Matt out, and we could hang out", she offered. Jeff smiled at her. "I want you to spend time alone with him. You aren't going to see him for a few weeks, so you should be with Matt tonight", he told her quietly. Jaime nodded her head, and tried to wipe the tears in her eyes. "Hey, come on. No crying, you know I can't stand to see you cry!", Jeff exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I just hate it when you leave", Jaime whispered. "Aww, I miss you when we're gone to sweet angel. But, at least you get to see my handsome face on TV at least twice a week, I have to settle for hearing your sexy voice on the phone!", Jeff said with a smile. She had to laugh. "You are so beautiful when you smile", Jeff said seriously. "I'll call you when we get to the hotel tomorrow night, ok?", he asked. "You better call", Jaime said. "I promise I will", he told her, pulling her in to hug her. "I love you Jeff", she told him. "I love you too sweet angel", he said, letting go. He kissed her on the cheek, and got into his car and drove off. Matt watched Jaime as she walked back into the house. He met her at the front door and hugged her. "What do you want to do tonight?", he asked her after a few moments. "This", she replied, not letting go from their embrace. Matt smiled at her. "I think I could arrange that", he said. "Will you stay with me tonight?", Jaime asked, raising her head to look at his handsome face. "Only if you want me to", Matt told her. "I want you to stay with me all night", she said softly. Matt lowered his head, and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Jaime returned the kiss and moaned softly into his mouth. "Why don't you go upstairs and wait for me, while I go home and pack?", Matt suggested, gently carassing her back with the palms of his hands. "Promise you won't be long?", she asked him, as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "Half an hour, tops", he told her smiling. "Ok, I'll be waiting", she told him. Matt kissed her on her forehead before he left and walked next door to his house.   
Gil was reading the newspaper in the living room, when Matt walked in. "Hey Dad", Matt said, greeting his father. "You've been gone for most of the day", Gil observed. Matt smiled as he sat down on the couch. "I've been with Jaime", Matt said. Gil put his paper down, and looked at his oldest son. "She's a very special young lady", Gil said with a slight smile. "Yes she is", Matt replied. "So I take it you finally told her how you felt about her?", Gil asked. Matt nodded. "Last night I ..", Matt stopped. "I never told anyone how I felt about Jaime. How did you know?", Matt asked incredulously. "Matt, I'm your father. I can tell when you have feelings for someone. I can also tell when you are in love with somone", Gil said, his voice becoming a bit softer. "Anytime anyone mentions her name, you get this look on your face. Whenever you see her, you smile. Frankly, you did a horrible job trying to hide it!", Gil told him. Matt laughed. "So I take it you approve of us being together?", he asked his father. "Matthew I most certainly approve. I love her like a daughter. She is a fine young woman. "Gil told him. "Thanks dad. I know", Matt said, standing up. "I'm going to go pack my things and take them to Jaime's. I'm gonna stay with her tonight", Matt told him. "Alright son. Remind Jaime if she needs anything while you boys are gone, not to hesitate and ask", Gil said, picking his paper back up. "Thanks Dad, I will", Matt said, walking to his room. Jaime lit a few candles in her room, and turned the lights off. She slipped out of her clothes, and chose a pair of light blue satin pyjama bottoms and a matching tank top to wear. She crawled into bed to wait for Matthew. She smiled to herself as she laid her head on the pillow. Matt was going to spend the night. It all still felt like a dream. Everything from Matt kissing her, to their making love all night long. Jaime closed her eyes, remembering their night of passion. After a few moments, she fell asleep. Matt walked back to Jaime's, carefully placing his luggage by the front door. All of the lights were off, so he figured she was upstairs. Matt climbed the stairs, still having difficulty believing she felt the same way about him, that he felt about her. He walked into her room, and saw her lying in bed, asleep. Matt walked over to her, and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. Her lips curved into a slight smile, but she did not awaken. Matt stood up and blew out the candles, and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. He let it slide off his muscular shoulders, and began undoing his jeans. Matt slid them off of his hips, leaving only his boxers on. Matt lifted the blankets up and slid underneath them. He moved next to Jaime, giving her another kiss. He turned to her alarm clock and set it, to be sure he wouldn't oversleep. Not that that would necessarily be a bad thing, he thought, smiling to himself. Matt wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and held close to him. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, holding Jaime throughout the night. At 6:30am, Jaime's alarm clock went off, and Matt quickly turned it off before it woke her up. Matt reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. When he turned around, Jaime was watching him through tired eyes. "Go back to sleep sweetie", he whispered, pulling the blankets around her. "I love you Matthew", she whispered, closing her eyes. "I love you too", he replied, kissing her goodbye.   
The time they spent apart was difficult. Matt would call daily, sometimes twice a day, just to hear her voice. But it was very hard. Things became especially difficult for Jaime, when she thought she might be pregnant. At first she was late, and she had never been late before. She didn't worry, thinking it was probably stress, but when she was two weeks late, she began to panick. Jaime couldn't believe that they hadn't used any sort of protection. But, in the heat of the moment, that was the last thing she was thinking of. The day Matt and Jeff were supposed to come home, Jaime was at Jeff's, letting Liger out. She left him outside to run around, and she sat down on the couch and broke down. She hadn't told Matt and the stress of keeping it from him had gotten to her. Jaime had been crying so hard, she didn't hear Jeff come in. When he saw her crying, he ran over to her, and held her in his arms. Jeff comforted her and waited until she calmed down to ask her what was wrong. "Oh Jeff", she wailed. "I'm so stupid", she said. "No your not. Tell me what's wrong, please", he pleaded. "I think I might be pregnant", she whispered, fearfully looking into his eyes. Jeff's expression hardened, instantly blaming his brother for putting her in this situation. But, Jeff could see how scared Jaime was, and his expression softened. "It'll be okay sweet angel. Don't worry, we'll get through this", he said softly, cradling her in his arms. "Have you told Matt?", Jeff asked her softly. Jaime shook her head no. "I'm scared", she whispered. "Baby, you've got to tell him", Jeff told her gently. "What if he leaves me?", she asked. "Don't think like that", Jeff told her. Jaime sighed. "Would you be there when I tell him?", she asked nervously. "I would do anything for you, whatever you need, I'm there", Jeff told her. "Thanks Jeff", she said softly. Jeff followed Jaime back to her house. When they pulled in the driveway, Matt came outside, and greeted her with a hug. He pulled her in and swung her around. "I've missed you baby", he said softly. Jaime gave him a slight smile. "I missed you too", she told him. Matt took her hands in his. "I want to spend every minute I'm home with you", he told her, with a sexy smile. Jaime could feel that she was losing her nerve. Jeff sensed this, and came up behind her to give her shoulders a reassuring sqeeze. "Matt, I need to talk to you about something", she said, her voice quivering. "Sure baby, what is it?", he asked. "Can we go inside and talk?", she asked. Matt gave her a concerned look. "Sure, let's go", he said, guiding her into the house. Jeff followed them in, and opted to wait in the living room, while they went upstairs to Jaime's bedroom. Jaime walked in and sat in the middle of the bed. Matt closed the door and walked towards her. He knelt on the edge of the bed, and bent down to kiss her. Jaime returned the kiss, afraid that this may very well be the last kiss they would ever share. As they were kissing, Matt began to gently push Jaime down on the bed, wanting so much to make love to her. Jaime stopped him abruptly, surprising Matt. "We can't Matt", she whispered. "Why not? Don't you want to?", he asked curiously. "I have to tell you something. Something important", she said. Matt sat on the bed to show her she had his full attention. What she told him, shocked him. Matt stared at her, almost in disbelief. They sat in silence for a few moments, until Matt stood up. "I have to go", he said flatly, and fled from her room, and out the door. Jeff ran upstairs and found Jaime sitting on the bed. "He hates me", she said quietly. Jeff sat behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. "No he dosen't, he's just scared", he assured her. "You've got to find out for sure if you are pregnant", Jeff told her. Jaime nodded her head in agreement. "We'll go first thing tomorrow morning", he said, giving her a smile. "Jeff, you don't have to go with me", Jaime said. "I know. But I want to", he said simply. "I love you Rainbow Brite", she said, lying down on the bed. "I love you too sweet angel", he replied lying next to her. The two fell asleep in Jaime's bed, neither waking up until the next morning.   
Jaime made a doctor's appointment as soon as she woke up, for that afternoon. When she first opened her eyes, she thought that it was Matt who was lying in bed with her, but when she rolled over, she saw Jeff. Jaime sighed, and wondered where Matt was. She was hurt that he just walked out without saying anything. They were both at fault for not using protection, but Matt seemed to think that this was all her fault. Jaime didn't say a word as Jeff drove her to her appointment. Jeff had spoken to Matt earlier and let him know that he had been a real ass the night before. He told Matt that he was taking Jaime to the doctors at 2pm to find out if she was pregnant. When they got to the office, Jeff opened the door to get out, but Jaime made no movement. "Hey, you ok?", he asked, taking her hand. "What if I'm pregnant Jeff?", she asked, tears flooding her eyes. "I will take care of you", he told her seriously. Jaime gave him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand."Thank you", she whispered. "For what?", Jeff asked. "For doing everything your doing", she told him. "I'd do anything for you sweet angel, don't you know that by now?", he said softly, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Jaime gave him a half smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jeff held her for a few minutes, and then kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get this over with", Jeff said. Jaime nodded, and they left the car, walking into the building.   
When they got to the desk, and Jaime gave her name, the nurse brough her to a room to wait for the doctor. Jaime asked Jeff to wait for her outside. "Are you sure?", he asked. "I need to do this by myself", she told him. Jeff gave her a quick kiss and told her he would wait right outside the door. Jaime sat in the examing room for maybe five minutes when the door opened, and Matt walked in. He stood in front of her, and took her hands in his. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry I hurt you yesterday, I don't know what happened to me. I was just so surprised, I didn't mean to do it. I love you with all my heart, you've got to know that. I got scared, and I know that's not an excuse, but baby, I'm so sorry", Matt said, kissing Jaime's hands. "Can you forgive me?", Matt asked quietly. He was kneeling on the ground in front of her, a pleading look on his face. "I was scared too Matt. I'm still scared", Jaime said softly. "I'm sure you are", Matt said seriously. "If I am pregnant Matt, how am I going to support this baby?", she asked him. "I just make enough to cover my bills, I don't have enough left over to support a baby", she told him. "You would never have to worry about money. I will take care of both of you", Matt promised.   
"I don't think I'm ready to have kids Matt. I can't do it on my own", Jaime whispered. "You won't have to. I will help you. I want to be there. If you are pregnant, I want to be a part of this baby's life. I want to be a part of YOUR life", Matt told her. "But Matt, you're never home", Jaime gently reminded him. "We will make this work. I swear to you", Matt said. Just then the doctor walked in. He told Jaime he would need to take blood and get a urine sample. When it was all over, the doctor told Jaime he would call later with the test results.   
Jeff was still waiting outside the door, when Jaime walked out, she ran into his arms. "You ok?", he whispered. "Will you take me home?", she asked Jeff. "I can drive her home", Matt offered, wanting to spend more time with her to work things out. "I think I'd rather go with Jeff, I need to think", Jaime said softly. Matt accepted her answer, but was visibly disappointed. As soon as they got home, Jaime went to bed. She was exhausted, and needed to think. Jeff stayed with her, never saying a word, but letting her know he was there if she needed him.   
Jaime awoke a few hours later. She lay in bed thinking about how much her life had changed in the past month. It had gone from her having a crush on Matt, to making the sweetest love she could have ever imagined to him. Then Jeff confessed his true feelings of love to her, and then to her thinking she might be pregnant with Matt's child. Her hand consciously touched her abdomen, wondering if there was indeed a child inside. Jaime sighed, still very scared and confused about the entire situation. She was still surprised by Matt's reaction. He was always the level headed one in times of crises. This time, it was Jeff who was taking care of her. Jaime got up and walked downstairs, knowing that Jeff wouldn't be too far away. Jeff was sitting on the couch, with a notepad on his lap, writing or drawing something on the bare page. Jaime smiled slightly as she watched him. His hair had bright red streaks in it, and was tied back in a messy ponytail. He was wearing black Adidas pants and a "Deadman Inc" tshirt. Jaime was leaning against the doorway, but Jeff was oblivious to her presence. "Hey", she called out softly. Jeff's head snapped up, and he smiled when he saw her. He moved the notepad off of his lap, and motioned for her to go to him. Jaime walked over to the couch and sat down, her back resting against the armrest. "You feelin' any better?", he asked, brushing a loose strand of hair off of her face. Jaime nodded. "Thank you", she said seriously. "For what?", he asked. "For everything you've done for me. I couldn't get through it without you", she told him. Jeff smiled at her, and took one of her small hands in his. "Yes, you could. You have no idea how strong you really are. I'm just glad I could be here for you", he said. "I love you Jeff", Jaime said softly. "I love you too", Jeff replied, pulling her onto his lap and holding her. "I love you too", he whispered gently, while stroking her hair.   
Matt was starting to think he had lost his mind. How could he just walk out on the woman he loved when she told him she thought she was pregnant? How could he hurt her like that? Matt sat with his head in his hands for what seemed like hours. He couldn't stop worrying. What if she never forgave him? What if she really is pregnant? Matt knew that if she was, he would be by her side throughout her pregnancy. But, Matt remembered what Jaime had said to him earlier. She was right. Matt was home for maybe 2 days a week, sometimes not at all. Matt sighed. She would be by herself, at least physically. Matt could have kicked himself for not using a condom that night. That had been the last thing on his mind. He still had difficulty believing his fantasy had come true. She was everything he expected and more. Matt's thoughts drifted back to that night, as he watched her sleep in his arms. She was truly an angel. She had been his, but he wondered, "Have I lost her?". Jaime had sent Jeff home, promising to call if she needed anything. She felt guilty that he was spending his time off babysitting her. Jeff tried to assure her he wanted to be there with her, but she knew he wanted to spend some time alone and relax. Jaime decided that she needed to unwind. She went into the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub with water. She grabbed the cordless phone and a few clips to hold up her recently dyed brown hair. Both Matt and Jeff were surprised to see her hair a different colour, but both raved that they loved it more than the blond colour, it had previously been. She went back into the bathroom and lit a few candles that were scattered around the tub, sink and window. Jaime turned off the light, and slipped out of her clothing before stepping into the tub. The warmth of the water surrounded her body, causing her to moan slightly in pleasure. She rested her head against the back of the tub, and closed her eyes, trying to think of happy thoughts. The only thought that made her smile, was Matt. The way he looked at her, or spoke to her. How he would call her each night while he was on the road, and speak to her until she was nearly asleep. And then there was the one and only time they had made love. He had been so gently and loving, she didn't want it to end. The phone rang, startling her out of her day dream. It was the doctor's office calling, with her test results. Jaime took a deep breath and waited for the news anxiously. Jaime got out of the tub and dried herself off. She changed into her sweat pants and a tshirt. She knew she had to go tell Matt the news, before she lost her nerve.   
Matt got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Shane had called and Matt told him everything. Shane suggested they go out and try to keep Matt's mind off of everything for a little while. Matt had just finished shaving when he heard Shane knocking on the door. "It's open Shane, come on in", Matt yelled from the bathroom. He heard the screen door open and close, and the sound of foot steps coming in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll be done in a minute Shane", Matt said. "It's me, not Shane", Jaime said quietly, standing in the doorway. Matt walked over to her, wanting to hold her in his arms, but was uncertain as to how she would react. "Are you ok?", Matt asked her. Jaime tried to force a smile, and nodded. "Can we talk? This won't take long", she said. "Of course", Matt said, showing her into his room. "Let me go get dressed, and I'll come back, ok?", he asked. "Ok", Jaime said, sitting down on the bed. Matt grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to quickly get dressed. Jaime lay down on the bed, her hand once again resting on her stomach. Matt walked back into the room, seeing Jaime lying across his bed. He walked over and sat on the bed facing her. "What's up?", he asked softly, placing his hand over hers, resting on her stomach. Jaime looked at him, his brown eyes were soft and inviting. "I'm not pregnant", she said quietly. Matt said nothing at first. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you", he said. "I'm sorry for acting the way that I did", Matt said. Jaime sighed. The two were silent for a few minutes. "Where does this leave us?", Matt asked finally. Jaime sat up on the bed. "I've been thinking abou that", she said, unable to look Matt in the eye. "I think we need to take a break Matt", she said, taking a deep breath. "Jaime please ....", Matt started, trying to plead with her, but she stopped him. "I just feel so lost Matt. We happened so fast, and then thinking I was pregnant, I'm really confused", Jaime said. "Why can't we figure things out together?", Matt asked, placing his hands on her face. "I love you so much. I finally got to be with you. I'm not willing to give that up", he said, trying to hold on to her. "You can't tell me you don't love me. I know you do", Mat said. He was right. She was completely in love with him. "Matt, its not that I don't...", she started, but was cut off. "Say it. Tell me you love me", he begged. "I love you Matt, with all of my heart, but I need you to understand how hard this has been for me. I need to be alone right now", she said with tears in her eyes. She stood up and began walking to the door, when Matt grabbed her hand. He placed his hands around her waist, and bend his head down. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth. She tried to pull away, but Matt held her firmly. Jaime relaxed and Matt deepened the kiss. "I love you", he whispered when it ended. "I love you too Matthew", she replied. "I have to go", she said releasing his arms from her waist. "Wait, baby please!", Matt called out after her, as she left his room and walked out the door.   
Shane and Shannon were getting out of Shane's car as Jaime was coming outside. "Hey sweetie!", Shannon said, unaware of the current situation. Jaime tried to wipe the tears away without them seeing, but was unsuccessful. "What's wrong?", Shannon asked her. "Nothing, I'm fine", she said, trying to smile. "Shannon, why don't you go see if Matt's ready", Shane said. Shannon gave Jaime a hug, and went inside. "Matt told me", Shane said softly. "I figured he would", Jaime replied. "I'm not pregnant", she said quietly. Shane walked over to her and held her. "Let me walk you home", he said. They walked silently next door, and decided to sit in the backyard, with their feet in the pool. "Why wasn't sex this complicated when we did it?", Jaime asked. Shane smiled. "Because we were both too drunk to remember it, and we knew that we didn't feel anything more than friendship for each other", he said, splashing some water on her. "Oh", she replied. Suddenly, Jaime began smiling, and a blush crept into her cheeks. "What?", Shane asked still smiling. "I still can't believe you saw me naked!", Jaime exclaimed. "I will never forget how embarrassed I was when we woke up!", she said. Shane laughed. "I think Jeff was more embarrassed when he walked in and saw me trying to get my pants on!", he said. They both laughed, thinking back to the memory. "Why is it so different now? Why am I so confused this time?", Jaime asked Shane. Shane brused a piece of hair off her face and said, "Because you weren't in love with me". With that, Shane kissed her nose and said goodbye, leaving Jaime to her thoughts.   
Jaime and Matt barely spoke over the next few weeks. Matt found himself dialing her number at least once a day, but when he realized what he was doing, he would hang up. He began focusing more attention on the house he was having built for himself. He was hoping to move in just before Christmas. Jaime also struggled during this time. She would see him outside, or on TV, and longed to be in his arms. Jeff would occassionally slip in what was going on with Matt, and she was sure he told Matt what she was up to. The weeks turned into months, and finally it was two weeks until Christmas. Matt and Jeff were off on vacation in 2 days. Matt decided he had had enough. He was going to call her to see if they could get together when he got home. He called her at work, and was told that she had left work early because she was very ill. Matt thanked them, and tried her at home. He got no answer. Matt left his room, and went down the hall to find Jeff. He knocked on the door, and when Jeff opened it, Matt asked him if he had spoken to Jaime yet today. "No, not yet, why?", Jeff asked. "I tried calling her at work and they said she was really sick", Matt said, sounding very worried. Jeff walked over to the phone and dialed her number, but she didn't answer. "She's probably sleeping", Jeff said, trying to reassure his older brother. "Probably", Matt said. Matt stood up to leave, but stopped and turned around. "I just wish I could check on her, to make sure", Matt said hesitantly. Jeff grinned at him. "So what are you waiting for?", Jeff asked. Matt smiled. "Will you cover for me?", he asked Jeff. "Sure man, I'll tell them your puking or something", Jeff replied. Matt shook his head at his brother as he walked to the door. "Thanks Jeff", he said. "No problem man", Jeff replied.   
Jaime lay in bed, waking up slowly. She felt absolutely awful. She had been sent home from work and went straight to the doctors, where she discovered she had bronchitis. When she got home, she had gone straight to bed. Jaime heard a car pull into the driveway, but just assumed it was Gil. He'd probably come and check on her. She heard her front door open, but she was too tired to go downstairs. A light turned on outside her room. Jaime felt a hand brush some hair off of her face. She slowly opened her eyes. "Hey sweetie", the voice said. "Matt?", she whispered, trying to sit up, but that proved to be too difficult. "Hey, lie down. Yeah, its me", he said pulling the blankets around her. "What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?", she croaked. She had absolutely no voice. "Sweetie you sound awful, have you gone to the doctor?", Matt asked sounding very worried. Jaime nodded and told him what the doctor said. "You should go to sleep", he said, stroking her cheek with his fingers. Jaime snuggled into her blankets. "Why are you here Matt?", she whispered. "I tried calling you at work, but they said you were really sick. I called you here, but you must have been asleep, so I just wanted to make sure you were alright", Matt said softly. "Why were you calling me?", Jaime asked. Matt sighed. "Because I miss you baby. I wanted to know if we could talk when Jeff and I are on vacation", he asked. "Talk about what?", she whispered. Jaime knew that Matt and Jeff were supposed to be in New York. She couldn't believe that he had flown out to check on her. "I was wondering if we could talk about us", Matt said shyly. Jaime nodded her head in agreement. Matt smiled at her. "How about on Saturday?", he asked, standing up. "Sure, but, where are you going?", she asked. "I'm gonna go home and rest for a few hours before I have to fly back", Matt told her. "Could you stay with me, until I fall asleep?", she whispered, almost already asleep. Matt smiled at her. "Of course", he said. Matt lay down next to her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. When Jaime awoke the next morning, she thought that she had dreamt the whole thing. That is, until she saw the note on the pillow next to her. "See you Saturday", Love Matt. Jaime smiled and rolled over to the pillow he had layed on last night, inhaling his scetnt. It was Tuesday, only 4 more days to go.   
By Wednesday, Jaime was feeling a little better, and was able to get out of bed and shower. When she got out, she put on a clean pair of pyjamas and went downstairs to make some tea. There was a knock at the door, and before she could walk over to open it, the door opened, and there was Jeff and Shane. Upon seeing her, Jeff yelled, "Honey, I'm home!" Jaime walked over to Jeff, who picked her up in a bear hug. "Miss me?", he asked softly, giving her a smile as he put her down. "Of course", she said hoarsley, her voice still gone. Jeff frowned at her. "What?", she whispered. "You sound like crap", he replied honestly. "Thanks, I feel like crap", Jaime whispered smiling. "My turn!", exclaimed Shane, wrapping his arms around her small waist, and giving her a hug. The guys walked into the living room and made Jaime lay on the couch. Jeff sat on one end and Shane on the other. "So what are you guys gonna do with your time off?", Jaime asked, snuggling cloer to Shane who was stroking her hair. "Sleep", they replied in unison, smiling. "And, Matt decided that we should help him move all of his stuff into his new house", Jeff added. "When are you doing that?", she asked. "Today and tomorrow, hopefully no later than Friday morning", Shane answered. The three friends sat and chatted some more, until Shane looked at his watch. "Jeff, we really should get started with Matt's stuff", he told him. "I think I should stay here and take care of my sweet angel", Jeff replied giving Jaime a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine. I think I'm actually gonna go back to bed", she whispered, trying to stand up, but wobbiling slightly. Jeff grabbed her to steady her. "Let me at least help you upstairs", Jeff said, picking her up in his arms. "Jeff, put me down, I can walk", she argued. "Kiss Shane goodbye", Jeff instructed. Shane laughed and kissed her gently, promising he would stop by soon. Jeff carried Jaime upstairs and placed her gently on the bed. He pulled the blankets up around her, and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Sweet dreams baby", he whispered, noticing her eyelids were becoming very heavy. "Bye", she whispered before falling asleep. Jeff checked on Jaime several times over the next few days. By Friday, she was starting to get her voice back and she was stir crazy. Jeff came over around lunch time, and she pounced on him as soon as he opened the door. "Please get me out of my house!", she begged. Jeff laughed. "How about I take you out for lunch?", he offered. "No more soup?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. Since Jeff had been home, he continuosly made her soup for every meal. He reassured her it would make her feel better. Jaime suspected it was the only thing he could cook. "No more soup, I promise", he said, helping her put her jacket on. "I just need to stop by Matt's for a minute, is that ok?", he asked. Jaime shrugged. "Sure, no problem", she said. But, if Jeff could only see that her stomach was doing flip flops.   
Matt wasn't home, so Jeff ran in and grabbed whatever it was he needed. Over lunch they spoke about a few things, but Jeff seemed to keep bringing the conversation back to her and Matt. "Do you love him?", Jeff asked, pushing his plate away. "It's not that simply Jeff", Jaime said sighing. "Sure it is. Do you love him?", he asked again. She paused and said "With all of my heart". "Then you need to tell him", Jeff said, pausing, like he wanted to say more. "What is it?", she asked. Jeff took a deep breath, unsure if he should say anything. "Matt's been miserable without you. He talks about you all the time, and he probably thinks about you twenty four hours a day. He spends so much time thinking about you, its started to affect him at work", Jeff told her. Jaime gave him a quizzicle look. "His mind has only been focused on you, and he's started to get a little sloppy. He's forgotten things he was supposed to do in the ring, and we've been late to tapings a few times, because I haven't been able to find him. He's been off by himself, thinking, he says. Vince and JR started to get ticked off, and told us to smarten up. We've been given a few extra weeks off, so they can come up with a new story line for us, but mostly, they want Matt to get his head on straight", he said. The waitress came and took their plates and left the check. Jaime remained silent. Jeff took Jaime's hand in his. "If you want to be with him, you have to tell him. Otherwise, you need to let him know it won't work, so he can try and get his life back together", he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm still scared Jeff", she whispered. "Love can be very scary. But, it can also be the most wonderful thing, if you just let it happen", Jeff told her, smiling at her. Jaime spend the rest of the day thinking about Matt. It had started to snow in the afternoon, and by the evening, several inches had fallen. Jaime tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. She got out of bed, through on some clothes, and went out to her car. She needed to know if what Jeff told her was true. It was 11:45pm, and she carefully drove over to Matt's. She pulled in the driveway, noticing the house was dark. She rang the doorbell, shivering, since she had forgotten to grab her coat. A light turned on outside, and Matt opened the door, wearing only a pair of black satin pyjama pants. "It's freezing out! Come in", he said, ushering her in. Jaime was only wearing a pair of black leggings and an ivory coloured sweater. She had her glasses on, and her hair was loose, brown waves cascading down her shoulders. "What are you doing here?", Matt asked her, guiding her towards the fire place in the living room. He sat on the coffe table, and Jaime sat opposite of him on the couch. Jaime looked at him and she could see the love in his eyes for her. His hand brushed her cheek, and she closed her eyes, as his touch sent shivers down her spine. Jaime opened her eyes and gently placed her hands on Matt's face. He continued to gaze at her. Jaime pulled Matt closer to her, and brushed her lips against his. She captured his lips in a kiss that began gentle, but soon became passionate. Matt moved off the coffee table and sat on the couch, pulling Jaime onto his lap, so her legs were stradling his waist. When the kiss ended, they were both breathless.   
Matt was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me", he told her, rubbing her arms. Jaime placed a finger over his mouth. "I'm sorry I pushed you away", Jaime said. "I've been absolutely miserable without you", he confessed. "Jeff told me. I've missed you so much Matt", she said softly. "I didn't think you would ever come back to me", Matt told her. "I had to. I'm in love with you", she said with a smile. "I love you too", Matt said pulling her head down to kiss her again. "Make love to me Matthew", she whispered as he began kissing her neck. "Are you sure?", Matt asked. Jaime nodded. "I don't want to ever lose you again", Matt confessed. "I promise, you won't", she said smiling. Matt picked her up and carried her up to his bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed, and slowly removed each others clothing. They made love for hours, and eventually they fell asleep in each others arms. 2 Years Later (This chapter NC 17) Jaime was at home waiting for Matt's call. He told her he needed to ask her something.It was the middle of August, and things couldn't be more perfect. Matt and Jeff had gone back on the road after that Christmas, and Matt apologized to Vince and JR about his lack of focus and assured them he was ready to come back. The Hardy Boyz officially reunited, causing XTreme happiness to WWF fans.   
* There was a knock at the door while Jaime was folding laundry, so she went to answer it. She opened the door, and there was Matt leaning against the doorfram with a sexy smile on his face. "I figured that I'd rather ask you my question in person, than ask you over the phone", he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jaime smiled at him, as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Well, since you came all of this way to see me, I have something special you can do for me", she said softly, walking towards the stairs. "And what's that?", Matt asked, pulling the straps of her tank top off and kissing her bare shoulders. "Can you take the garbage out for me?", she asked sweetly. Matt stopped kissing her neck, and looked up at her. He raised his eyebrow at her, and started to walk away. Jaime bit her lip to keep from laughing. She couldn't help herself and burst into laughter, running up the stairs. Matt was on her heels and chased her into the bedroom, pulling her on top of him on the bed. Jaime bent down and kissed him, Matt opening his mouth, his tongue exploring her mouth. "I love you", she whispered, her hands pulling the shirt he was wearing off. "I love you too", he replied, lifting her tank top off over her head. Matt placed gentle kisses down Jaime's throat, and neck, lowering himself to her breasts. He licked and sucked both nipples causing them to form a hardened peak. Matt slid down to her waist and gently tugged off the shorts she was wearing. Matt carassed her inner thighs with his fingers, before carefully hooking his thumbs in the elastic of her panties. Jaime lifted her hips slightly, allowing Matt to slid them off. Matt stood up and removed his shorts and boxers, his semi hard cock springing out. Jaime sat up and gently pushed Matt on the bed. She stradled his waist, and lowered her head to his cock. She wrapped her lips around the tip, and began sucking, causing Matt to groan. Within a few minutes, Matt was hard. He laid Jaime on her back, and checked to see if she was wet enough for him, by sliding 2 fingers into her pussy. Jaime moaned in pleasure. Matt removed his fingers, and replaced them with his cock. He began pumping himself in and out of her, both of them sweating. Jaime had her hands tangled in the sheets, her eyes closed. Both of them moaning at the extacy they felt. Matt groaned, spilling his seed into her, as Jaime called out Matt's name as she felt an orgasm shot through her body. Matt rested his head on her chest, Jaime craddling him in her arms. "Why did you want to see me in person?", she asked softly, stroking his hair. Matt propped himself up on his elbow. "I wanted to ask you something in person", he replied smiling. "What?", she asked, returning the smile. "Will you marry me?", he asked softly. Jaime bit her bottom lip nervously. "I love you so much", Matt whispered, kissing her gently. Jaime smiled up at him. Her fingers traced his jaw. "Yes, I will". Matt's smile returned and brought his lips to hers, knowing that they would stay together forever.   
* The End 


End file.
